The Children of Peace
by Shinigami1951
Summary: Duo disappeared 11 years ago. Now a new enemy is about to attack the Earth but the Gundam Pilots are nowhere to be found and it’s up to their children to save them. WARNING: YAOI CONTENT
1. Prologue

Title:                 The Children of Peace 

Author:             Shinigami195

Summary:         Duo disappeared 11 years ago. Now a new enemy is about to attack the Earth but the Gundam Pilots are nowhere to be found and it's up to their children to save them. 

Rating:              PG-13

Warnings:         angst, death, occ,  

Pairings:            1+2, 3+4, 5+S, 6+9, R+oc, oc+2, oc+oc         

Disclaimer:        I don't own the Gundam Wing characters, but I do own the original characters. 

Author Notes:   This is mainly about the gundam pilots's children but the gundam pilots do have a very large part to play in this fic. Please review if you read, thank you ^_^                 

The Children of Peace, Prologue 

It was the way she tilted her head to the side,

The way her long brown hair fell over her shoulder and back,

The way her right hand trailed up his arm, stroking.

The way he bent into kiss her and she raised up to met him,

The way she charmed him, her grace and beauty captivated him,

The way she smiled,

The way she laughed…

He spun from the window and into the hallway. He walked down the corridor and jerked open the front door.

"Young Lady, you are ten minutes late!" He yelled at the couple standing on the pavement by the road.

She glanced over her shoulder and whispered something to the guy.

He bent to kiss her again but she stepped back, apologising and he glared at the man in the doorway watching them.

"Good night." She smiled before turning and walked indoors.

It was the way she explained herself,

The way she talked herself out of trouble,

The way she calmed him down,

The way her bright blue eyes smiled at him as she toed off her shoes and pulled off her socks,

The way her lips brushed his cheek as she said goodnight to him,

The way she wore her hair,

It was the way she was, and the way she was reminded him of him.

~Flashback~

"Where are you taking me? I can't see anything."

"That's the idea of the blindfold."

Strong hands held him and guided him forward.

"This is your wedding present from me."

Behind the newly wed couple, 8 friends stood by a line of cars, none of them wanting to miss the look of the "brides" face when he discovered what his husband had gotten him.

The man behind him pushed some papers into his hands.

"Heero?"

"You can take the blindfold off." Heero said and he removed the blindfold for his love.

Duo Maxwell-Yuy's eyes widen as he saw what the papers were.

"Oh Hee-Koi." He breathed as he read the adoption papers. "Are you sure?" He turned round and searched Heero's eyes to make sure there was not a trace of doubt in them.

"I'm sure."

Duo smiled and hugged his husband.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Duo had to stand up on tiptoes in order to kiss Heero, a kiss which left Heero weak at the knees.

"Can we have a girl?"

~End Flashback~

That day, 11 years ago, Duo had chosen to adopt a young girl, just five years old.

She called herself Shinko. 

Duo had loved her the moment he saw her.

It was a pity he had only gotten to be with her for a year.

~Flashback~

"Heero, I have some bad news."

Heero glared at Lady Une and she paled.

"What is it?"

"It's Duo."

The world stopped for Heero then. He barely heard Une explain about the mission and what had gone wrong. 

He fell to the floor and sat there, kneeling in pray.

Duo was dead.

There was no body, but for six months the Preventers had worked long and hard to find the missing ex gundam pilot.

There had been no luck.

Shinko was only six, she didn't truly understand.

It was at that moment when Heero and all the other gundam pilots made a promise. 

Their children would never know who they were.

Heero left the Preventers.

There was a funeral, there was a grave.

Heero held his daughter's hand as they said a final goodbye.

~End Flashback~

Heero sat down on the stairs.

The grave was empty, Heero hoped, someday that it would be filled. While it was empty, Heero believed, Duo could never truly rest in peace.

            TBC…

            AN/ 

                  That's a little confusing right? Sorry about that. Anyone wanna read more? If you do put one hand on your head, stick the other hand in the air and um… DANCE!!!!!

            How many of you are doing that?

            Sorry, I'm a little hyper, I heard something this morning which made me cry from laughing so much (it was a inside joke) but still.

            Please, if you liked, review!!!!! And I'll post more.

            If you didn't like, then screw off!!!!

            Aren't I nice?

            I'm just joking, tell me your views, I want to know what you think.

            Thank You ::bows::

            ~Shinigami195~

            14/08/03 


	2. Chapter One

Title:            The Children of Peace 

Author:         Shinigami195

Summary:      Duo disappeared 11 years ago. Now a new enemy is about to attack the Earth but the Gundam Pilots are nowhere to be found and it's up to their children to save them. 

Rating:          PG-13

Warnings:      angst, kind of a deathfic for a few chapters but it isn't really, occ, swearing (from both author and characters), Limes 

Pairings:        1+2, 3+4, 5+S, 6+9, R+oc, oc+2, oc+oc    

Disclaimer:     I don't own the Gundam Wing characters, but I do own the original characters. 

Author Notes: This is mainly about the gundam pilots' children but the gundam pilots do have a very large part to play in this fic. Now that Worth Fighting For is finished, I am going to work on this fic coz I really do like it and its fun to write. So hello and be prepared for this to take a very long while as I have an idea as to where this fic is heading, but if it gets there or not, will be a complete different thing.

Thank You:    PATTY 40 (My 1st reviewer on this fic, thank you ^_^), Romennar (I can't say anything without giving it all away), Estrashtia (::big hug:: you are the only one who did this, you can stop now but if you want more, continue ^_~ you don't have to dance, just review more), Stephie-Chan (I don't like pokey but I don't wanna be hunted down… could you shower me with 2x1 lemons? ^_^), ShadowsAngel (Sammy, I've said this b4, I think, but you are NUTS!!! And your reviews are always funny and long. Hope we can talk soon coz we haven't in a while. BTW, stick your tongue out one more time and I might let Chibi Shini cut it off. Love ya lots hunni!!!).

THANK YOU for the reviews and please keep them coming!!!

          **THE CHILDREN OF PEACE**

Chapter One 

Shinko Maxwell-Yuy looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't recall any memories of her daddy, accept the very first day she met him, when he had told her, that he was going to be her new daddy. But she had always seen photos of him, and as she added the finishing touches to her long chestnut hair, she thought of him and his own long hair.

Her father always spoke highly of her daddy, but there was always a sad tone in his voice, and she knew without a doubt, her father loved her daddy and still did.

Tonight was Christmas Eve.

Like normal her and her rather large family of, 8 uncles, 7 aunts, and 12 cousins (4 of which, were adopted like Shinko), were spending Christmas at the Sanq Kingdom Palace, where Relena, her husband and her 3 children lived.

Shinko had never been told how she had come to have such a family, everyone had their own little thing, which they gave to the family and made it complete. She just assumed that the members had all meet either at school or work.

Shinko fastened her necklace and stepped back to study her handiwork.

Her hair was fastened in many different ways, some of it was pinned up in a bun like shape on the top of her head while other bits fell down, her hair plaited with silk ribbons, while some fell in curls around her face and shoulders.

Her family knew she had weird tastes.

Shinko was pleased with her hair, it had taken her well over an hour to do.

She wore a slim, knee-length, low cut dress. It was a rich amethyst colour and on her feet were six-inch sandals that had black ribbon attached to them that she could warp around her ankles to decorate them.

Black eyeliner surrounded her bright blue eyes, making them sprinkle, and rosy lip-gloss made her lips shine.

The finishing touch was her necklace.

Her father had given it to her on her sixteenth birthday.

It had been her daddy's.  

On her pale neck, laid Duo's silver cross.

She may not remember him, but she loved him and treasured everything she could about him, after all, it had been her Daddy that he given her a home and a family.

"Shi?"

Shinko turned as her father stepped into her bedroom; he was dressed in his usual black suit with white shirt.

"You look gorgeous sweetie." He told her, giving her a small smile.

"You have to say that," She laughed turning back to the mirror. "You are my father."

"I would never lie to you." He told her, moving so he stood behind her. The top of her head came up to his neck. He reached over and placed a hand on the cross that hung round her neck. "I'm so proud of you."

Shinko turned round and looked at him, he never said anything like that, she was always in the wrong, either she had stayed out to late, or gotten bad grades at school, or never cleaned her room, etc. 

She hugged him tightly and he held her close to his heart.

"I love you dad." She whispered, breathing in his scent, the scent that was always there, that comforted her and that made her feel safe.

"I love you too."

They pulled away from each other and she smiled at him, a true Shinko smile that made her glow.

"Are we ready?" Heero asked, he held out an arm and she took it.

"I'm ready for anything."

They entered the dining room to be greeted by their family.

Heero pulled out a chair and Shinko slide into it, thanking him as she sat down. Heero sat next to her on her left. On Heero's left, Relena sat and Heero greeted her with a light kiss on the cheek, three seats down from Relena sat her husband Jason, and between was their three kids.

Across from Shinko sat her eldest cousin, Cameron. He was the adopted son of Zechs and Lucrezia, who both sat to his left.

And sitting next to Shinko on her right was a blond man of 28.

He looked at her sadly, his light blue eyes studying his niece.

"Do I have something in my teeth uncle?" Shinko asked lightly.

"No, I was just thinking how much you look like your daddy."

Heero turned to face Quatre and their eyes meet.

Shinko closed her eyes and hung her head.

Heero had always been father and dad and would always be so, Duo would always be daddy, it was just the way it was, and no one questioned it.

Wufei and Sally entering the room disturbed the silence between the three.

"Sorry we are late. Ricco refused to get dressed."

The five year old was hanging off his father's leg and once they had sat down, the circle was complete.

Relena rose gracefully, her white gown flowed around her.

"Friends, family. It is once again my honour to have you all here. It has been a joyful year and next year will bring more joy. I am pleased to be able to announce that Dorothy and her lovely boyfriend Daniel will be celebrating their wedding come July, and I must also offer my congratulations to my brother and his wife, as they are expecting their third child in just 3 months."

The room gave a round of cheers for the engaged couple and expecting mother.

"I missed your birthday Shi, I apologise for that."

"That's alright."

"But as you are now 16, I think I need to remind Heero that you are now of legal age and therefore any activity that you would like to take part in with another person of the same legal age, is now… well legal."

"Not under my house." Heero muttered.

"And Heero should also stop scaring off boyfriends."

Heero fixed Relena with a death glare but she ignored him.

"You came here to eat, not listen to me go on." She raised her glass. "Merry Christmas."

Everyone raised their drinks too and chorused back. "Merry Christmas."

The dining room was full of noise as people began to chat and eat.

Shinko eat slowly and as she ate, she studied everyone.

There was Aunt Relena and Uncle Jason, with their three children, Tessa, Terri and Tommy. Jason was glaring at Heero, he had never liked him, Jason was very protective of his family and he always thought Heero was going to steal Relena from him.

There was Aunt Hilde and her two children, her own husband was ill at home and it was unfortunate that the 'pervert' (called pervert only by Shinko and Cameron) was not there.

There was Uncle Quatre and Uncle Trowa with their two adopted children, Carolyn and Christian, both aged 15, and little Jade, age 7, actually conceived, carried and born via Quatre's body. 

Then there was Uncle Wufei and Aunt Sally who lived on L5 and only visited about once every year, they had two children. Mikirike had been adopted and she was 14, and her brother Ricco who was 5.

And then there were, Aunt Dorothy and her new fiancé, Aunt Une, who acted more like a mother than sister to Shinko's father and her uncles, and there was Aunt Mariemaya.

And finally there was Uncle Zechs and Aunt Lucrezia (Lucy for short), they had two children, and were expecting another one. Shelia is Aunt Lucy's first born, she's 11 and Cameron, (Shinko's best friend) had been adopted by Aunt Lucy and Uncle Zechs when he was seven. He was a year older than Shinko and they had developed a strong bond between them.

Shinko also had a crush on Cameron.

There was something about him that she couldn't ignore.

But nothing would ever happen between them, it was a promise she had made when she had realised she felt something more than friendship for him.

Dinner was soon over and the young children were trying to move everyone into the ballroom, they wanted presents, and everyone else just wanted a good time.

Heero sat down beside Wufei and Wufei looked over at him.

"You are 28, going on 78. What's wrong?"

"I don't know. It just feels like, something bad is happening out there while we are in here having a good time."

"You sound like Quatre."

Heero rolled his eyes.

"It's hard to explain."

"I know it is." Wufei sighed softly. "I feel it too. Too many years have past and there hasn't been a single act of violence that has results in more than one death. It feels too…"

"Peaceful." Heero finished. "The soldiers in us haven't died have they?"

Wufei was shaking his head. "I wish it were so. I felt so peaceful at the end of the war, now I feel, uneasy, restless. I have a family, I want to be with them, but I was think about joining the Preventers again."

Heero looked at Wufei, "Are you sure you want to take that route?"

"Sally is a full time doctor. Unless she books the time off then she's on 24/7. Mik is now older enough to take care of herself and her brother."

"She's only 14. I still don't trust Shinko in the house by herself."

Wufei laughed. "That's because she is Duo's daughter at heart."

Heero smiled. "She can't even cook, she tried once, nearly burnt the place down."

"And you feel restless too, my old friend? With her keeping you busy."

"I have things to do, I like my job, and it gives me the evenings off."

"Who would of thought it? Heero Yuy, hero of two wars, a school teacher."

Heero glared at Wufei. "It's PE. It's not drama or music."

"True." Wufei glanced sideways at his friend.

"Uncle Wu?"

"Yes Shi."

"Please excuse me and my father, I would like to borrow him for a dance."

Heero rose gracefully to his feet and took the hand his daughter offered him and she lead him onto the floor.

Wufei watched them dance together.

"What's wrong?" The ex blonde pilot asked, coming up to Wufei with his husband at his side,

"I just asked Heero that question." Wufei told the two men.

"We all feel it." Quatre said, holding his heart. "We can run for the past, but we can never lose the solider inside."

The three of them sat there in silence, watching Heero dance for a while before Shinko was whisked away by Cameron and then Heero and Zechs both joined them.

"She's a treasure." Quatre said, his eyes still on the dancing girl.

"That she is." Zechs agreed.

"She told me she love me today. She hadn't done that in a while." 

"Something bad is going to happen." Quatre blunted out and the other five ex-pilots all looked at him sharply.

"What?"

"Nani?"

"Huh?"

"…"

"Explain."

"I can't explain. These strong feelings and dreams… nightmares. Back during the war both me and Duo suffered from nightmares, don't you remember?"

"Hai, he used to wake up crying and screaming. He also said he saw us dead. That he saw everyone he knew and loved die, and he was the reason why it had happened."

"I used to get the same dreams. Exactly the same, I used to have dreams of Duo betraying us without meaning too and then we all died."

"Soon as the war finished the dreams ended." Heero said. "He slept like a babe."

"Same for Quatre. Until now."

"It's the same dream, over and over. Only this time more people get hurt. I see more people, I see family. I see everyone in this very room dead, and all by Duo's hand."

They sat in silence, none of them talking but every single one of them thinking.

"Duo is dead." Heero finally spoke, his voice cold and detached from emotion. 

"I know he is. I don't understand the dreams."

"There is no war going on right now. The world and space are at peace."

"But how long will this peace last? Relena grows older every day; the pressure of her job grows more and more and it is harder than ever to keep peace."

"Then lets enjoy it while we can." Zechs said.

"We gave up so much." Quatre spoke as the others stood. "It would be a pity for it to be a waste."

"What are you saying Quatre?"

"I think we should have a meeting. Talk to the Preventers, we need too. Are you willing to give this peace up so easily?"

"If you can get a meeting with them, I will be there." Heero said before he strolled away.

"Same. Contact me with more details."

"Ditto."

Wufei and Zechs walked off towards their wives.

Trowa sat back down.

"I did it." Quatre whispered. "I got out my fears and they believe me."

Quatre gave Trowa a bright smile and Trowa couldn't resist kissing it.

*        *        *

It was a few weeks later when Heero returned home from work to find Shinko serving tea to her uncles and cousins.

"Guests?"

"They were sitting on the doorstep when I came home. I couldn't leave them there." Shinko said, sticking her nose in the air and spilling tea onto the floor as she stepped forward not seeing Zechs's foot there.

Heero raised an eyebrow at the mess.

"Gomen."

"Baka."

Shinko grinned sheepishly.

"Kids can you leave us?" Quatre asked.

"Come on guys, up to my room."

"I always hoped you would say that to me." 

Heero and Zechs both looked at Cameron with shocked looks of their faces.

"Behave yourself." Shinko said with a laugh. "Up!"

The kids hurried up the stairs and Shinko and Cameron followed them.

"We have a meeting with the Preventers. A week from today." Quatre informed Heero. "I thought we better decide what we should say to them."

*        *        *

"And why again, did I have to come?"

"Because I don't trust you home alone."

"Right. And you couldn't leave me in the hotel because?"

"You would leave the hotel and I would lose you."

"So instead you let me loose in the Preventer's headquarters?"

"I have gotten permission for you to use the computer database. You can finish your history essay on wars while you wait for me."

"Why are you going to the PHQ anyway?" 

"None of your business."

"Oh Dad!!!"

"Shinko… I'm not telling you… and those eyes are not going to work on me… nor is that pout."

"Pretty please?"

"The taxi is here, come on."

"Onegai?"

"Lie."

"Onegai, onegai, onegai…"

"SHINKO!"

*        *        *

Shinko slide into a chair and pulled out her laptop, she attached it to the PHQ database and began to scan their files on different wars. She pulled up her half completed essay on "Wars of the AC Century, the winners, the losers and the results."

*        *        *

"We understand what you are saying. Lady Une also believes that there is a deep important threat of war over our heads. I am glad to hear the Gundam Pilots will still fight in it."

"Director, we don't wish to fight in another war, but if we must, we will." Quatre had been given the role of the spokesperson. "What we wish to do, is help you track down the threat of war and stop it, before war breaks out."

The Director looked at Quatre with sad eyes.

"Mr Winner, we have no idea where this army has come from. They have Gundam Knowledge, they may even have a Gundam, and we don't know anything about them, part from the fact they wish to control Space. They believe that we have trapped the people of Earth and Space, they wish to free them."

"Freedom Fighters?" Heero asked.

"They call themselves the Shadow Army."

"Then our mission is clear." Heero spoke again. "We must find them and stop them, before they act."

"They are harder to find than that."

"Sir, we are the best. No one has ever beaten us." Wufei boasted. "We will find them."

"Zero-Five, we haven't been soldiers for over 12 years. We can't go straight into battle. We must prepare ourselves first." Zechs spoke calmly.

"You will track down the Shadow Army for us?" The Director asked. "And put out their flame of war?"

Everyone in the room nodded, part from Heero, his eyes were staring out of the window, he was watching the lives that everyone lead in peace. It was a boring but pretty sight. He thought of Duo, giving his life in the name of Peace, and he thought of Shinko living in a world of war. He knew this was something they must do, to save their children and the peace.

"Mr Maxwell?"

Heero blinked at the name, it pulled him from his thoughts. "Mr Maxwell-Yuy." He corrected the Director.

"I apologise. Will you accept this job? We will pay you all well."

"Hai, ninmu ryoukai."

TBC…

Well, comments please? Do you like it or not?

Thank You

~Shinigami195~


	3. Chapter Two

Title:            The Children of Peace 

Author:         Shinigami195

Summary:      Duo disappeared 11 years ago. Now a new enemy is about to attack the Earth but the Gundam Pilots are nowhere to be found and it's up to their children to save them. 

Rating:          PG-13

Warnings:      angst, kind of a deathfic for a few chapters but it isn't really, occ, swearing (from both author and characters), Lime (Chapter 5)  

Pairings:        1+2, 3+4, 5+S, 6+9, R+oc, oc+2, oc+oc    

Disclaimer:     I don't own the Gundam Wing characters, but I do own the original characters. 

Started:        9/08/2003

Author Notes: This is mainly about the gundam pilots's children but the gundam pilots do have a very large part to play in this fic.               

Thank Yous:   Sefarina Malaika, Akira-Khushrenada-Merquise ("Hai, ninmu ryoukai" means yes, mission accepted… I believe, I may have gotten the spelling wrong!), ShadowzAngel (Chibi Shini can't hurt u rite now, I have her locked away in a cage coz she's annoying me!!! But she'll get ur tongue next time!!!), fanny-chan2 (This is me… I hate the straight couples of gundamwing. But I know what u mean, I've never read any fics where they have kids coz it's always 1xR and I don't like that coupling!!!), Hathor Sekhmet Strife (Yep, I knew Shi meant Death. One of the reasons I chose the name. But I didn't know Shinko meant Real. AH, The Real Death. I like that. Thank You!!!), Tama-Kitsune (The Wufei line is just a phrase, meaning that Heero is 28 but he is acting like an 78 year old! And I apolgise for the misspelling. I have changed it on my copy but can't really be asked to do it on the ff.net one. Sorry!!!).

Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I must do it more often!!! Hope you enjoy. I'm not keen on this chapter so if you have any ideas on how I can improve I would love to hear them!!!

The Children of Peace Chapter Two 

"Where are you going?!"

"L1."

"What for?"

"Business."

"Business? What business does a PE teacher have on L1?"

Heero slammed his suitcase shut and spun to face his daughter.

"I'm trusting you with this house while I am away, can I do that?"

"Why are you going? Why wont you answer my questions?"

"Coz then I would have to kill you."

"Father!"

Heero placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you, it's too important."

The way he said it made Shinko ask.

"Are you coming back?"

"Nothing could stop from returning to you."

"You are making this sound like a final goodbye."

"It isn't. I should be back in two weeks."

He kissed her softly and then turned and walked towards the door.

"No number? How will I contact you if I get into trouble?"

"Call Relena."

"DAD?!"

"Hai?"

"Promise me you'll come back."

Heero stared at her.

"What…"

"Please."

His face soften and he moved to her and took her into his arms. "I love you Shi, I promise, I will come back."

"I love you too Dad."

Heero kissed her lightly on the forehead before leaving.

The door slammed shut behind Heero and left Shinko alone.

The phone began to ring and she picked it up, the videophone switched on and she was greeted by her cousin's face.

"La-li-ho."

"Ohayo."

"Hey Cameron what's up?"

"Your dad gone yet?"

"Just left."

"Mind if I come stay with you for a few weeks?"

"You can't leave Aunt Lucy without anyone, what if the baby comes early?"

"Aunt Sally is here with the brats."

Shinko laughed. "In that case you better come."

"I'm not there yet Shi."

"Get your mind out of the gutter."

"And into your bed?"

"I'll be getting the spare room ready for you."

"Oh, who will keep me warm at night?"

"You can borrow Shinigami."

"Who's Shinigami?"

"My teddy bear… with devil horns."

"That old thing? You gave it a name."

"Dad gave it a name. I just accepted it."

"I would have chucked it."

"Well that's the different between me and you and stop pouting."

"I'm not."

"Are you coming or not?"

"Just say the word."

"Perve."

"Take it back."

"Peaceout Cam, I'll give you an hour."

"Laters babe."

Shinko tutted as she put down the phone and switched the monitor off.

She smiled at the thought of spending two weeks with Cameron and she hurried upstairs to make up the spare bed.

An hour later there was a knock on the front door and Shinko got up to let Cameron in.

"No funny business now." She told him as he kicked his shoes off before stepping into the house.

"Silly Japanese people."

"Hey!"

"You are American."

"So? My father is Japanese and this house goes by their rules. So shoes off at the door and mediation every few hours."

"You are joking right?" Cameron asked.

Shinko gave him that look.

"Take your shit upstairs. I've just gotten finish a few things."

"Ok."

Shinko watched Cameron walk upstairs.

"Stop staring at my ass."

"You wish."

She turned and headed back into the living room where her laptop was resting on the coffee table. She was finishing off her essay for history.

"What's that about?" Cameron asked, entering the room.

Shinko turned the laptop's screen off and turned to face her cousin.

"Would you believe me, if I told you I knew the gundam pilots?"

Cameron had just sat down on the arm of the sofa; he fell off it with a loud crash and Shinko reached out to steady her laptop.

"What?"

"I know the gundam pilots." She repeated softly.

Cameron stared at her, his dark blue eyes looking right into hers.

"That's impossible. All the records of the gundam pilots have been destroyed."

"Not all of them." She shook her head.

"Where…"

"I went to the Preventers Head Quarters with my Dad. They gave me an all access past into their database. I was looking for information on the Gundam War in AC 195 and in AC 196 and I discovered who they were."

"This is stupid, don't pretend to know something you don't!"

Shinko jumped to her feet.

"I'M NOT LYING!"

Cameron took a step back, "What?"

"I'm telling the truth. I know everything about the Gundams, about Oz, about White Fang. I know all the missions that the pilots went on. I know their lives."

"It's not possible."

"Why wont you believe me? I haven't even got to the unbelievable bit yet?"

"Hit me with it."

"Nani?"

"Hit me with the unbelievable."

She smirked, "Ok. The leader of White Fang, was Zechs Marquise."

Shinko watched her friend fall to the floor in a faint.

Cameron could feel an icy waterfall onto his chest, then a little lower on to his stomach and the lower on to his jeans-clad groin.

"AH!" He sat up straight.

"You're awake."

He fixed Shinko with a glare and she laughed.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Not really. I think it would help if I received a kiss from an angel."

"There is no angel in this room." Shinko said before standing up.

"You are my angel." Cameron said.

Shinko looked down at the boy.

"No, I'm not and I will not kiss you."

Cameron pouted.

"You remember why you fainted right?"

"Yeah, you came up with this most unbelievable story about my dad being the leader of White Fang."

Shinko held out a piece of paper.

"Read this."

She moved away into the kitchen to make some coffee and left Cameron to read the newspaper article that she had copy from the PHQ.

"Oh." He said as she returned with two steaming mugs.

"There is more."

"Yeah, you said you know the gundam pilots."

Shinko sat down on the floor, crossed her legs.

"What do you know about them?"

"There were 5 of them. They destroyed The Libra. They saved the Earth and Space."

"Is that it?"

"Yep."

"I don't know what happened in the war. The newspaper articles are very bias and they don't talk about the actual battles. But I got information on the Gundams Missions. Back during the war day, the gundams were made out to be the bad guys."

"Now everyday, they are praised."

"Because they saved the lives of so many. The gundams always fought for Peace. Maybe I'm being bias now but, in the end the gundams won which means they were always right and they always fought in the name of peace. The gundams saved Earth from an everlasting winter."

Shinko sipped at her coffee.

"Then in AC 196, Mariemaya Khushrenada tried to take over the Earth by kidnapping Relena Peacecraft."

Shinko watched Cameron's face as he recognised the two names.

"Zechs Marquise, Relena's brother and Lucrezia Noin, Sally Poo, with the five gundam pilots, saved Relena and Earth from Mariemaya control."

Shinko fell quiet and drunk some more of her drink. She wondered if he would be able to work out who the gundam pilots were from the small information she had given him.

"Who were they?" He asked.

"The pilots never had names until the end of the war. During the war, they were referred to as 01, 02, 03, 04 and 05. Names they encouraged themselves, they didn't want anyone knowing their true identity. The gundams were given names too. There was Wing Gundam, later replaced by Gundam Wing Zero. There was Gundam Deathscythe, which was later upgraded into Gundam Deathscythe Hell. There was Gundam Heavyarms, and the Gundam Sandrock. And finally there was the Shenlong Gundam, upgraded into Altron Gundam. Your father started off piloting the MS Tallgeese and then become the pilot of Gundam Epyon."

"These are people we know right? The pilots?"

"At the time of the first war, the gundam pilots were only 15!"

"I want to know who they are!"

From underneath her laptop she drew out a picture.

"This was taken a year before I entered my parents lives. It's a picture of the Gundam Pilots."

She handed it over and Cameron took each. His eyes widen at the picture.

"Who is who?"

"Zero One, Heero Yuy." 

Cameron touched the face of the pilot of the picture.

"Zero Five, Chang Wufei." 

Cameron's hand slipped across the picture to touch Wufei's face.

"Zero Three, Trowa Barton."

Cameron's moved to the boy standing between Wufei and Heero.

"Zero Four, Quatre Raberba Winner."

Cameron traced his finger down to the blonde boy, leaning against Trowa's feet.

"Zero Two, Duo Maxwell."

Cameron moved to the final boy, he was laying across Quatre's legs. He handed the photo back and he looked at her.

"Anything else?"

"Relena was once Queen of the World."

"Why did they hide this from us?"

"I think they wanted peace. They wanted to protect us; they didn't want us to face what they had. They wanted to live normal lives, not be reminded of their past."

"Yea."

They sat in silence for a long while. Both of them lost deep in thought.

It was the ringing of the doorbell that brought them back to the living.

Shinko stood up to answer the door.

"You forgot about our date huh?"

Shinko gazed at the boy, trying to work out who he was.

"Yes. Sorry."

"You wanna still go out or not."

"I'm sorry, mind if I take a rain check? Lets go out tomorrow, k?"

"Nah don't worry. I should have known you would of never gone for someone like me." The boy turned and walked away before Shinko could reply. She moved back indoors and shut the door.

"Wanna get take out?" Cameron asked, holding up the phone.

"Sure."

*        *        *

"Dad should be home tomorrow." Shinko said, from her place by the oven.

"I'll leave when he arrives."

"Do you think I should tell him that he was a gundam pilot?"

Cameron looked over the newspaper at her. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because he didn't tell you. If he wants you to know he will tell you."

"I guess you are right. Bacon and eggs?"

*        *        *

Lucrezia and Sally with the four kids in tow arrived at Shinko's house a week later. There had been no word from the fathers.

Cameron answered the door, with big black bags under his eyes.

Shinko stood behind him looking a bad way, her hair was loose and had lost its shine. Her eyes were black from no sleep and were red. She had been crying.

Sally immediately took hold of her and hugged her, she told her not to worry and hurried the girl upstairs to tidy her up, she knew it would make Shinko feel better.

Lucrezia told the kids to go into the front room and watch TV and she turned to her son and told him to go make some coffee while she help Sally with Shinko.

"Mum."

Lucrezia looked at her son. "What?"

"Where are they?"

"I don't know love. Your father said he would be home five days ago and I cannot contact him in anyway. Relena is searching for them. She always has a knack for finding Uncle Heero. She has the best men out there on the job. It wont be long before they find them. Just relax and not worry about it. Shi needs you to be strong." Lucrezia sniffed.

"I'm here for you mum."

Cameron hugged his mother and as she started to cry into his shoulder, he knew it was a lot worst than she was letting on.

*        *        *

Relena stood up from her desk and moved to the window.

"It's been a week. There's still nothing." She whispered, she rubbed her eyes trying to wake herself up.

The Preventers had been in touch. They had informed her a war was about to break out. They had told her of Heero and the other's mission, She prayed they were safe.

"Relena-Sama?"

"Yes?"

"There's a call for you, on line 4."

"Thank You."

Relena picked up her phone, noticing the vidphone monitor stayed black.

"Hello."

"Relena."

"Heero? Is that you? My god are you all right, are you safe? What…"

"Relena listen to me. The Shadow Army has created an army of mini gundams. Relena you must get to a safe place and take everyone else there too. This is dangerous. They are coming after you. They are after Shi as well. Please Relena, get them safe."

"I will. Heero…"

Heero's voice suddenly disappeared and a new male voice spoke.

"Miss Relena Dorlian-Duffey. Listen to me and listen good, I will say this only once. I am declaring war on the Earth. I will not rest until the whole of Earth is destroyed. I will wipe out your pitiful army by the end of the week. This is the only warning you are getting. I will meet you soon Miss Relena, and the meeting will be all my pleasure."

TBC…

AN/ The fic is moving faster than I thought it would. Oops, oh well, if you think I have just reached the main plotline then you are wrong. I have big plans for the fic… but then I don't know if them plans will ever be carried out.

Thank you for the reviews, please keep them coming!!!

Bye

~Shinigami195~


End file.
